The Past Present And End
by BumblebeesGirlMaddy
Summary: Watching that one being that he needed, the one that could tell when even the smallest thing was bothering him, walk away? That, was the hardest thing in the universe. Possibly a continued story line; right now a simply one-shot.


**AN: May or may not make this into a series type thing 3 You can think my girlfriend for the idea q: One of our new favorite pairings. **

**Dreadwing, does not get enough love from you fans 8I showthelove. **

**3 Anyways, some smut for you all; my first smut story ever. Reviews will be welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them :I**

"Dreadwing" the green seeker murmured as his red optics dimmed at the sight of the silent seeker before moving towards him and pulling the identical form to his frame. "What's wrong?" he continued softly, as if there was another in the room not meant to hear. However the room was empty, shared only by his other half as it had always been. The green seeker received no response but the shaking of the helm as he moved it to the neck of his sibling, wings downcasted at such an extent that Skyquake was beginning to panic, though not visibly.

"Dreadwing" He repeated, a servo moving to run over the identical helm occupying his shoulder while prying gently at the filtered bond of his twin. "I need to know what's wrong, I must prepare to depart soon." The response to these words was the tensing of his brother's frame, hitching intakes, and arms winding tightly around his waist. 'So that's it' he thought, a vent of air releasing from his intakes at the conclusion he composed. The gold detailed seeker in his arms was upset over him **leaving**, leaving him behind to uptake a mission provided by their Lord and Master.

"….Don't go" the large mech heard, causing his optics to shutter in a blink and wings move closer to his back as he responded "You know I must, Dreadwing; Megatron had ordered me away" his brother couldn't be thinking he would stay behind, that he would be able to, not the one that, just like himself, was die hard loyal to their Lord and Master. The green and silver detailed seeker frowned gently as his sibling's helm simply shook in a negative gesture, "Maybe..Maybe I can talk him….we can convince him to send someone else?" the dark blue seeker murmured as he pulled away a fraction to look up at his twin, those beautiful golden faceplating scrunched up as the mech's spark pulsed in fear and sorrow. The two had never been separated for more than a couple solar-cycles, and the thought of his twin being gone for Primus knew how long scared the large seeker, terrified him, and filled Dreadwing with a sense..of loneliness. The green seeker moved to grasp the chin of his other half gently, his red gaze moving to that of his twin before slowly moving forward to press his lips to his twin's, who eagerly responded back after a moment. The kiss continued; lips seemingly made for each other moving against the other's in slow and gentle movements.

"It'll be alright brother" The seeker murmured against the lips of his twin, trailing his green servos down to the lower back of his precious counterpart before leading him back towards their shared berth. Skyquake could feel the mouth against his open to either protest or respond to the promise he had spoken and he moved to shove his glossa inside the opening. The seeker below him released a grunt as he was propelled backwards onto the metal as his knees hit the edge of the berth; however Dreadwing's fall was cushioned by his brother, the green seeker knowing how protective the mech was of his wings.

The clicking of fans could be heard as the two forms collided, servos beginning to roam over frames and sliding under gaps in armor to gently caress and tug the delicate wiring beneath, hips grinding forward to pull soft groans and moans of pleasure as the two began the oh-so-normal dance that brought them closer. The two twins, berthmates from the very beginning, knew every spot on the other, every sensory node in a port and the perfect angle to hit them. The fact that they were so close, that they had been together from the start; made for processor blowing overloads.

Usually, the two did not do much foreplay, the simple presence and casual smirks or rough kisses enough to send them into a frenzy of passion,. However, this time it was different, the motions slower and caresses gentler; wanting to drag every moment out due to the simple fact that this could be the final time, their last moment together; perhaps but hopefully not, forever, hopefully not even long.

But as a Decepticon, as a **warrior**, you did not know when you would finally be destroyed.

The seeker with his back flushed against the berth leaned up, his dark blue helm tilting to the side to deepen the kiss even further, his servos that were roaming the frame of his twin being grasped by the green seeker; who gently intertwined their servos before moving them above his precious counterpart's helm. The mouth components of the two pulled apart, connected still however by a thin line of oral fluid connecting their mouths.

Their optics snapped together almost instantly, matching shades of dull red meeting and seeming to share a silent conversation as their panels clicked open concurrently without a verbal word. The dominate seeker leaned down, sliding his cheekplating gently along his twin's golden plating, moving to gently nip an audio which produced a lovely shudder from his other half. "Love you Dreadwing" he whispers fondly, as if afraid to brake the serene silence that was only previously broken by soft sounds of pleasure. Silver lip components moving to place a gentle kiss to the audio once more as his spike moved to enter the port of his twin, the port that always seemed to be made just for** him**.

He kept their servos interlaced as his twin let out a low moan of his designation, the beautiful frame so much like Skyquake's arching up against his as the port seemed to clench around the large girth of the seeker perfectly that the dominate seeker couldn't help but release his own moan. Then there was silence; only a brief moment before the movements began and the noises of pleasure and sweet nothings were exchanged from two of the same. They began together, were molded together and to them, would always, **always** fit together perfectly; and always be together.

"A-Ahn" were the first "words", to escape from the blue and gold seeker as the large spike of his twin began to move in and out in slow thrusts. The red optics so much like the mech's above him shuttering offline as the usual fast and quick movements that were so common during their sessions were slowed once more. But to tell the truth, the blue seeker was **loving** it even more. The fact that his other half, that precious being he'd always rely on was willing to draw it out with him making his spark swell with happiness and a feeling of love that only his sibling could bring. A smile pulled at his lips before they opened to release another moan of pleasure, his servos clenching those of his twin's gently at the pleasure that wracked through his frame at the strong but slow thrust of his sibling. "S-Skyquake, I-I. A-Ah" the seeker released, trying to inform the other of just how much he loved him, how much that handsome and strong seeker above him was needed for him to function. However his words were unobtainable as his counter-part hit that bundle of nerves within his port that sent his large frame arching and his servos; intertwined with the other's, stretching further away

His brother seemed to understand, moving to connect their mouths once more in a kiss as green hips rolled against blue to light up those sensory nodes once more. Which caused Dreadwing to once more let out another moan of pure pleasure, frame convulsing lightly as the pleasure began to build; his brother's soon following. However the gentle movements did not stop, only the kiss as the dominating seeker pulled back to kiss at the jawline of his precious twin; enjoying each and every pleasure caused sound produced from the handsome mech. The dance continued, gentle motions as their frames seemed to slide together just right, Skyquake's spike causing his twin to release delicious noises from that voicaliser the green seeker could never imagine living without and Dreadwing's port clenching and squeezing his twin's large girth to pull low moans and groans from the seeker above him. Skyquake made his way down to the delicate neck wires of the blue and gold seeker, kissing and biting into the wiring to send another wave of pleasure into dominated seeker, who eagerly rolled his hips up to return the pleasure, helm tilting back to allow him more access.

"Dreadwing" the green seeker groaned out, hips slamming forward as he paused his gentle abuse to the other's neck; his deep baritone somehow sturdy despite the pleasure running through his frame. "Dreadwing" He repeated, before nipping the other's neck gently; tone lowering gently to a whisper as he heard his brother's plating begin to shift; knowing exactly what his counterpart wanted, **needed** from him. "T-Thank you" he murmured softly before his own plating begin to shift; mechanisms and locks grinding and clicking before revealing the life source of the other; the chestplating of the two brother's moving to meet almost instantly as their sparks begin to call out to each other. That moment to halves became a whole; a new pleasure and sense of complete running through their frames as the two sparks that were split a birth met and combined, instantly melting and pulsing into a large sphere of energy that sent heat running down into every circuit of the twins. Nothing else was said as new movements were added into the choreography, chestplating grinding together and energy being pressed forward into the identical seeker's systems by their other half; wanting the other to have just as much pleasure as themselves.

Always the same, everything shared.

But then it ended, as all good things must, the servos of the two; still intertwined tightening as the two released identical gasps, the coils of heat that had been building up inside them finally releasing. Their overloads happened at the exact same moment, Dreadwing's port clamping down on his twin's spike just as the other's transfluid began to shoot within it. The large green seeker moaned out his precious twin's designation, sharp derma biting into the wiring he had been so careful with as his twin's helm pressed into the berth, releasing a breathless calling of his twin's designation in return. Despite the fact that their session could be considered over; as many mechs would simply pull out after succeeding, the two continued to gently roll their identical hips together, dragging out the overload they'd worked so hard to complete.

As their climaxes ended; their overload completely done, Skyquake gently brought their intertwined servos down, his brother slumping back on the berth in exhaustion. Careful so not to separate their chestplating, the large seeker moved to gently flip their positions; momentum flipping the blue seeker atop his green frame so that it was him now with his wings to the berth. For a moment, every thing was silent except for the heavy intaking and whirling of fans, no words uttered as the two recovered and relished in the afterglow of their overload. With a deep intake Dreadwing's helm moved, pressing into the other's neck, not performing the abuse his twin had applied to his; leaving a large marking of ownership in the delicate wires. Instead he pressed a gentle kiss to the wiring there, red optics shuttering back online as he felt the servos of his green counterpart begin untangling from his own.

"Mmm, Dreadwing." The baritone of the soon departing seeker murmured, shifting to gently run a servo over the helm of his berthmate, which was returned with a gentle hum of question and the delicate blue helm moving to the mech's chestplating; or what wasn't open and connected to his own. A smile pulled at the lip components of Skyquake, dimmed optics running over the exhausted faceplating of his twin before moving a servo to gently rub at the golden cheekplating of the mech. "I want you to recharge, alright?" he replied, moving to place a kiss to the helm so much like his own. He would not leave the other right after a session, but he had to go soon; and would prefer to leave his precious brother in a state of recharge then one of sadness and sense of forgotten; as he knew the sensitive seeker would, even if not showing it. There was no reply from the seeker, simply dimmed optics watching the other before slowly moving in a nod; systems already trying to shut down in his sated state.

"Good mech" the green seeker murmured, a servo running over the other's helm once more as he sent a pulse of love to his twin, which was returned after only a second, the blue helm of the stalling seeker moving to press a kiss to the lips of his twin; however missing as his optics offlined and landing to the chin of the mech. Too tired to care however Dreadwing simply allowed the rest of his systems to begin shutting down, moving his helm to the other's neck. "Mm, you better come back to me" he muttered softly, golden faceplating pressing into the wires before them. "'Cause I need you." He continued, receiving no reply from his otherhalf for a moment and he forced his systems from plunging offline for recharge. "….Skyquake promise me." He whispered, servos gently gripping at the metal of the other's frame; voice wavering at the simple thought that the other didn't intend to come back. Staying silent only a moment more the green seeker sighed, releasing a vent of air as he moved to place a kiss to the helm of his distressed twin. "M'coming back Dreadwing. Primus you're upset over nothing." He replied, servos gently moving to run over the back of his twin. Despite his words he understood. The simple thought of losing his other half, his brother that he had always had beside him had the power to break his spark; to shatter it.

And if he felt it, his twin would as well. They were always together, known as 'the twins' one never stated without the other. That was the way it worked; how **they** worked. He could feel the frame atop him relax once more, intakes beginning to slow as the mech slowly nodded, giving no verbal response as he sent the other a pulse of love over their bond; systems finally and fully shutting down.

There was no movement from the green seeker for a while, except for the gentle servos running over armor to memorize each scar and blemish on his twin; if finding another upon returning he would be able to beat the bot that had caused it into scrap.

Or at least that was how he saw it. Eventually however he had to leave, gently shifting the recharging mech upon him; pulling out of that port that always seemed to be made just for him, shutting the chestplating that held the spark that was a half of his.

As he finished the gentle cleaning up of the seeker that meant everything to him, he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the lips of his twin. It hurt to leave, to leave the one he honestly could not function properly without. But it had to be done; orders were orders.

His own chestplating closed and frame spotless he removed himself from the berth; and soon the shared quarters. Watching from behind however, as that large and strong frame left the room were two red optics, dimly lit and lightly illuminating tortured faceplating.

Watching that one being that he needed, the one that could tell when even the smallest thing was bothering him, walk away? **That**, was the hardest thing in the universe.


End file.
